


Sword's End

by Desmondoof



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, DNF, Elf George, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, Thief!George, Tiefling Dream, first fic dont judge me, gogy do be a thief, i got this idea off of a drew gooden video, knight!dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmondoof/pseuds/Desmondoof
Summary: Dream should have stabbed that pretty little face of his when he first saw him. DNF    Gogy do be a thief
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Sword's End

The weathered door’s subtle creaks were the only things keeping him awake, his grip tightening around the hilt every so often. Dream had spent most of his life confined within the cobble castle walls, training. He grew up training for years until finally being formally knighted, eventually crawling up the ranks to one of the king’s main guards. Dream had always held a grudge against the ruler, ranging from his views to how Dream got to the palace in the first place. The doors slamming open ripped him away from his thoughts as said man appeared from behind them, his prominent crown, placed gently on top of his head, complementing his golden accented, white outfit. The ruler’s personality matched his pompous outfit perfectly, being well known for his celestial being, descended from high elves and ghaeles as an aasimar. His most noticeable feature being his empty, glowing eyes. Dream blinked. Abruptly, from behind the king came a much smaller blabbering human looking figure. Dream’s head snapped up, his grip on the sword’s hilt tightened. Upon further inspection the figure had been a soft looking satyr, a smaller crown placed between two smaller horns. 

“Please, Eret. All I ask is for some assistance to help rebuild our kingdom.” 

“It’s not my responsibility to rebuild your kingdom. You should’ve kept a better eye on your citizens.”

Eret paused, turning to glance down into the desperate eyes of the satyr. 

“Dream.” 

Dream cleared his throat, straightening. 

“Escort him to the exit.” 

The smaller royal stuttered out words of protest, moving a few steps away from Dream. 

“Eret! Please, it won’t even take that long.” 

Dream’s armor clanked as he moved to grab the smaller’s shoulders, muttering a small word of apology. 

“Sorry Tubbo.” Eret nodded to dream, his cape swaying as he turned away from the two, his footsteps echoing down the hall as he walked away. 

Tubbo’s jaw snapped shut, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“This way, your highness.” Dream spoke softly and low, motioning Tubbo in the opposite direction of Eret’s leave. Tubbo crossed his arms, remaining silent as he let Dream walk beside him to the exit. They walked down the hallway, the satyr’s hooves mingling with the noise Dream’s armor clinging. 

“I assume your carriage is waiting for you outside of the gate.” Dream broke the quiet, when they had reached the castle's gated entrance, the two sides guarded by the masked faces of the notorious Punz and Techno. Tubbo simply nodded, his gaze lowered. 

“I’m sorry about that- Eret’s rejection, I mean.” His words seemed to surprise Tubbo, the satyr pausing, head rising to meet Dream’s eyes. 

“You’re quite friendly for a Tiefling guard.” 

Tubbo gave a small grin. Dream blinked, taken back. Tubbo’s focus switched back to the carriage at the front, hopping over as he waved Dream a goodbye before jumping in. Dream scoffed, marching his way back to his knightly duties. 

He was never proud of his heritage, his ancestors had danced with the devil and he was the result of it. His general dark aura contrasting his flaring green eyes and large, tinted curved horns. He tended to hide most of his tiefling features in his armour, his horns were the only feature that he couldn’t keep hidden, gifting him the judgmental stares of visitors. 

Throughout the rest of the day, Dream continued his day to day routine of protecting the king. And that night, Eret had demanded that Dream take Techno and search the border between Eret’s kingdom and Tubbo’s. “ _ To search for Tubbo’s ‘Revenge party’.” _ Dream was relieved to finally take a break from the constant claustrophobic walls and eagerly dragged Techno out to the stables to prepare for the ride. Techno didn’t seem to care as much for a patrol assignment, begrudgingly slinging his saddle over his horse and sighing every few minutes. Dream slung the saddle over his horse, double checking to make sure he had the prepped saddle bags attached. 

Dream eyed Techno from the side of his horse when he heard a particularly loud sigh, “Why do you seem so annoyed to go out?” 

Techno huffed, wiping a drop of sweat off his forehead, “Because, Dream, now we get to spend half of the night searching for some non-existent party in the woods when we could be sleeping.” 

“Well it’s better than just standing around, waiting” Dream patted his horse, leading the animal out to hop on. 

Techno rolled his eyes, following dream to mount his horse,

“Well, c’mon, let’s get this over with.” 

  
  


Techno and Dream had been sent out in different directions on horseback. Dream had chosen to search the left half, the border hidden in the middle of a lush pine forest. While Techno took the right half, the border placed in the middle of a field. It would take Dream about half an hour to get from the castle’s gates to the woods surrounding the border. Luckily, Dream had rode his prized stallion and he was certain the 17 hand horse could slice a few minutes off that time. 

Dream grinned, the horse had made it in under 30 minutes, and he broke to a walk when he spotted the trees in the distance. He rode up to the start of the wood, dismounting and hitching the horse to one of the tree branches. Dream walked to the side of the horse, flipping open a side pouch in the saddle. He wore dark colours, but decided if there was anyone, it would be better to mask his facial features under a cape. He tore out a short hooded cape from his bag, swinging it around himself and quickly pulling up the hood. Patting his stallion, he dove into the woods and began his search. 

The woods at night were quiet, with the occasional cricket chirp or breeze rustling the branches. The gibbous moon hung up in the sky helped Dream make his way past cobwebs and feral tree branches. After walking for what seemed like forever, he finally made it to the border, marked by a few carvings into a pine tree. He began to walk down the border line, pausing every few seconds to look for any unwanted visitors. It was his second to last stop when he heard a twig snap and a few hushed whispers coming from the right. Dream unsheathed his sword, pulling the cape’s hood further down. He heard two voices, one of them getting increasingly further away with a slight giggle, while the other was cursing and matched footsteps that were attempting to move as silently as possible. Dream followed the sound of moving, moving slowly to mute his steps as much as possible. Ducking under the branches and moss, he spotted the culprit about three paces in front of him, he was crouched in front of a tree stopping to, Dream assumed, look for anyone. Dream stopped to examine the humanoid, the figure was most noticeably an elf, and they wore a cropped, loose fitting top with a thin golden choker. Long brown pants, neatly tucked into tall boots. The elf wore a cape similar to Dreams, although it wasn’t hooded, and was significantly longer. When the elf turned to face his direction Dream sucked a breath and gaped. He had fluffy brunette hair, elongated, pointed ears poked out from under the fluff. Light freckles dusted his nose, and his cheeks were flushed with a light dusting of pink. His eyes were the things that had stood out to the knight the most, one a deep blue, and the other a dark hickory, both seemed to be glowing in the slight moonlight. Dream took a step to try and get closer to the boy, although his brain lacked any reasoning on why he would be watching him from a distance. A branch snapped under his step, and the elf flinched. The elf stood, his eyes searching the surrounding wood for the source, narrowing on the spot where Dream stood, crouched. The elf must have noticed him because he whipped around and began a dead sprint in the opposite direction. Dream scrambled up and tore after him. The elf was much smaller than Dream, and more agile in the dense trees, hopping over low hanging branches, and ducking under the higher ones. Dream, on the other hand, plowed through the branches, no longer caring about getting cobwebs in his face, or hiding his features for that matter. Dream was getting closer, his training and speed outmatched the other and he could hear the elf’s heavy breathing, the poor boy was probably running on pure adrenaline and would collapse of exhaustion if Dream didn’t catch him first. The elf’s speed slowed and Dream had caught up enough to grab the boy’s cape and pull him back. He made a sort of choking noise before getting dragged towards Dream’s direction. Dream threw him into a tree to his right, unsheathing his sword and pinning the boy to the tree with the weapon, holding the elf’s arms above his head the sword pushed slightly into the elf’s neck. The elf gasped, wincing as the sword dug into his flesh. Dream’s hood had completely fallen and his face was contorted into a glare. He looked at the elf in front of him and paused, his gaze softening. The boy’s chest was heaving, a sheen of sweat covering his skin, his eyes flickering from the sword to Dream’s face widened with tears pricking the corners. His arms started to shake in Dream’s hand, his lip quivering slightly as a tear dripped down his chin. Dream let the sword fall, he wouldn’t stop shaking. Dream raised his hand to the elf’s face, the other flinched and closed his eyes. Dream grabbed his chin, using his thumb to wipe off a stray tear. 

“Who are you.” 

Dream tightened his grip on the smaller’s arms. The elf sucked in a breath of air, his breathing quickened. He hiccuped, tearing his face away from Dream’s hand. He stopped shaking for a moment, and Dream pondered on the thought of letting him go without further questioning. Dream blinked, waiting for some sort of verbal response. The elf took a deep breath before letting out a scream. Dream cringed, and was quick to cover the boy’s mouth with his free hand, once again tightening his hold on the other’s arms. Dream glanced down at his sword, and the pinned boy started thrashing. 

“I won't hurt you.”

He stopped flailing, but he pressed himself back into the tree further. 

“If you tell me who you are, and why you're here.” 

Dream hesitantly released his hand. The elf sat for a moment, regaining his breath. 

Dream reached for his sword again, moving to sheath it. 

The elf twitched, pushing himself further back 

“Ok,ok, don’t hurt me, please, my name is George.” 

George spoke quickly, heaving, along with a thick accent similar to one Dream had heard earlier that day. 

“And why are you here?” 

“I can’t tell you that”

“Why”

“Cause you’ll kill me” 

Dream let out a huff of frustration. 

“Are you from L’manburg? Tubbo’s kingdom?” 

George shook his head. Attempting to wriggle his way out of Dream’s grip, eyeing the sword. 

“Listen, i’m not from L’manburg, I live with my friend in a small cottage, now can you let me go, whatever your name is.” 

Dream’s brow rose, and he loosened his grip on George’s arms. George scrambled to his feet, glancing at the sword and back at Dream. It clicked for Dream a little too late, and George took the opportunity, grabbing Dream’s sword in one quick moment, pointing it at Dream. Dream faltered back, George, almost tripping over two tree roots, began walking backwards with the weapon still aimed at Dream. When he seemed to have gotten a good distance away, he threw the sword on the ground and sprinted back into the woods. Dream groaned, brushing off his knees, and marching over to the discarded sword. He picked it up, sheathing it. He examined the line of trees in the general direction George ran off in. He started to move. 

_ Techno would be looking for him _

He decided to let the boy go to search for him another night. Dream turned his back towards the trees, flinging the hood back over his head before wandering back over to find his horse.

Dream had a feeling that he would be meeting George again soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize


End file.
